


False Start

by Nny11



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting is Flirting right?, Furiously researches roller derby to sound half way credible, Glitra Week 2019, Intense play fighting, Not Beta Read, Play Fighting, dumb lesbians, even though I've got to several matches, no editing we die like meh, no memory of names and rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Glimmer invites Catra to watch a roller derby match and absolutely didn't do it for any other reason than to support their friends. None at all.





	False Start

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I misread the prompt as "Roller Derby or Fast Food Joint" and forgot the retro part. I failed step one but the day's almost over so here we are.

“I don’t get it.”

Glimmer dragged her hands down her face before glaring. “Seriously? Buff ladies, bashing into one another, in cute outfits. You’re a fucking lesbian Catra, I’m sure you can figure out the appeal!”

Catra laughed, that stupid, cute, high pitched squeaky laugh. Glimmer found her eyes tracing Catra’s throat as she threw her head back. She swallowed thickly and scowled harder, crossing her arms to ward off the notion that she was maybe even slightly interested in Catra right now.

When Catra finally looked back at her, her face was flushed from laughing and the light seemed to perfectly halo her hair.

Nope. Not attractive.

“Well, I am a  _ fucking _ lesbian! No, dumbass, I meant why did you invite me here.”

_ Shit! _ Glimmer quickly tried to remember her cover story. “Uh, for Adora, the girls, and your friend, duh!”

She waved a hand out just in time to watch Little Snippy, pull a C-block on She Raw, who managed to keep her skates under her. H-2-Hoe swept out of thin air with a hard hip check to Little Snippy,who unfortunately had her skates crossed awkwardly, and immediately tried to fall small. Glimmer winced in sympathy as the giant woman hit the concrete on her knee pads, tucking her arms and legs in to not trip anyone around her. 

“Suuuuuure,” Catra inspected her nails on one hand as she threw her other arm across the back of Glimmer’s shoulders. “For friendship.”

God it would have been amazing if Catra wasn’t so  **annoying** . Glimmer threw her hands in the air and yelled, “Yes for friendship!”

“You sure?”

Glimmer turned in towards her and discovered that she was less than an inch away from Catra’s face. Close enough for her green and brown eyes to blur together. Close enough to feel Catra’s breath on her lips.  _ Really now, who decided Catra deserved to be this good at flirting? _ Glimmer blushed even as she brought one hand up under the back of Catra’s jacket, resting it in the small of her back.

“What do you think?” She asked, with way more confidence then she felt. When Catra seemed to hesitate she couldn’t help a smug grin. “What, cat-”

“Say that and I leave.” Catra’s nails hurt as they dug into her shoulder in warning.

“Pfft, spoil sport.”

_ Is it hot in here? _

“What? Not really, why? You cold?” Catra leaned back, one brow quirking.

_ FUCK _ . “Ah-ha! Wh-what? No? I’m, uh, how are you wearing that leather jacket in here, it’s boiling!” Glimmer nervously laughed and leaned back, her opportunity lost.

“...wait, are you seriously gonna chicken out on me now?” Catra clucked her tongue before adding, “Babe, that’s embarrassing.”

Glimmer tried to come up with an excuse, a reason, an anything at all. “Oh yeah, well, who played along miss ‘too cool to hold hands in public’?”

“PDA’s gross.”

Glimmer looked at Catra’s hand on her shoulder, moved her own hand so her arm was wrapped around her girlfriend’s middle, and motioned at the limited space between them.

“Tch, whatever,” Catra grumbled, whipping her head around to avoid Glimmer kissing her. “Babe!”

“Aw, are you embarrassed? That’s so sweet!”

“What!? No, it, look I-”

“ **AND THAT’S THE JAM** !” Bow announced, one hand pumping in the air.

And sure enough She Raw was patting her hips with a grin as the rest of the “Prince-Sex’s of Power” team swarmed her. Glimmer would’ve jumped to her feet to cheer for her team if not for her broken ankle.

“That...that was some fucking timing.” Catra grumbled as she pressed a kiss into Glimmer’s cheek. “And it didn’t mean you won that argument, okay, that was an unfair interruption.”   


“Sure.”

“Seriously? Fuck you.”

“Well get on it then.”

“Maybe I will!”

“Then do it!”

Glimmer would later recount with great relish that it took an additional four minutes to rile her girlfriend up to the point of being literally swept off her feet and carried to the car. She refused to elaborate on what happened at the car. She did, however, take the team voting to rename her “Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma’am!” in good humor even if it was a stupid name.

**Author's Note:**

> Roller derby is so much fun to watch! Wish it wasn't so expensive to see my local league, but it's always a good show when I'm able to go even if I have no idea what's happening more than half the time. :D


End file.
